


This One Is for Bravery

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the line, Rodney learned something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Is for Bravery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8232) by rah. 



A tinker, a tailor  
A soldier’s things  
His rifle, his boots full of rocks  
And this one is for bravery  
And this one is for me  
\-- _traditional counting game_

Every time, every fucking time, Rodney wants to say, “let someone else do it” or “do you always have to be a hero?” He used to actually say it aloud, but as the years passed, he’s realized that the answers will always be “no” and “someone has to do it.”

But there’s more to it than knowing what John will say. Somewhere along the line, Rodney’s come to believe in heroes. The man who used to think that being the smartest person in the room made him better than anyone else, particularly someone in the _military_ , has learned that sometimes brawn is in fact better than brains. Sometimes the situation calls for a guy who can shoot and fly a jumper and turn his fear into something he can use. Sometimes what’s needed is a big damn hero.

So now, instead of saying “do you always have to risk your life?” Rodney says, “I’m glad you came back” and “let me take care of you.”

Rodney says, “I’m proud of you.”

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> When Rah's gorgeous fanart turned up on my tumblr dash, I had to write something for it.


End file.
